Amends
by Rental Mind
Summary: His journey was finished, his companion had left him alone. He was no longer a boy. He was a man, a man who had just lost the most important woman in his life. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Amends**

Chapter 1

Zelda's eyes stared out of her chamber window. Her sapphire eyes watched the rain droplets drip down the windowpane, lost in her own thoughts. Her hands were folded behind her back absentmindedly, her features relaxed. She could see her own reflection in the window, but only barely. But it was enough. Though on the outside she seemed calm and collected, on the inside she felt unease. She could see it in her eyes, though no one else might not be able to. She was worried. The princess of Hyrule was not worried for her castle, no. The reconstruction of it was smoothing along quite well. After all, she had her own elegant chambers again. She was not worried about her people, they were quite safe and focused on rebuilding. Zelda was not worried about her country for it was in an era of peace. The thief, Ganondorf, had been slain and the twilight invasion stopped. No, Zelda was not worried about any of that, but she was worried about a dear friend who brought this peace to her kingdom, to his kingdom.

He was a boy at the start of it all. A farmhand that rounded goats. He was gentle and kind with golden hair and sapphire eyes that shined brighter than hers. He was and looked like a hero straight from storybook legends. But as kin to any hero, he was fierce. He was as ferocious as any beast, which oddly enough, was how they first met. In the tall tower of the old castle where she was captive, she had the chance to see the hero in his most feral form. He looked like a great beast, but he was no hero then. He was still a gentle boy. She could feel his timidity. It was not until she saw him burst into her prison seeking her help that she recognized his ferocity. She could see it in his sharp, beastly eyes. Someone had wronged him like no other at that point in time and all he felt was absolute rage. But, there was someone keeping him in check even then. A someone who was dealt a lethal blow. His feelings came second to her. Zelda was not ignorant of it. Although she could feel his rage, she felt something stronger within him. Anxiety and worry. No matter what had happened, she came first.

Zelda's gently closed her cerulean eyes as she took in a breath. Three times an incident like that happened to the hero. An incident where she was almost taken away from him. But the third time is the charm and they were severed apart. Zelda had seen it twice already when she beheld the third. What Link became when his emotions went unchecked. The dam almost broke twice and vanished on the third try. The first time was when the dam was dealt a mortal blow and Link had carried her to the tower to seek Zelda's aid. The second time was when Ganondorf nearly killed the person that Link held most dear. Zelda would never forget that day. It was the day she saw her castle fall... And the day she learned first hand what the hero, wronged, truly could do. The gentleness she saw when they first met no longer existed at that moment. The boy was no longer there. What stood on that day before Zelda was a fierce beast with cerulean eyes and an intent to kill. She praised the gods those eyes looking for blood weren't upon her, but upon Ganondorf himself. The battle was horrifying. His wounds were great, but Ganondorf's were greater. It was as if the hero felt no pain from Ganondorf's attacks, only more anger and rage.

Miraculously, she saw all of that fade like it never existed when he realized the dam was never destroyed. That the person he held most dear was still alive. Zelda watched him run to that person, noting it was probably the fastest he ever ran. She could feel his kindness and gentleness return. She could see that the blood thirsty hero was, at heart, still a boy.

But Zelda knows now that Link is no longer a boy. When Midna chose to separate the world of Light from the Twilight Realm, the boy Link had died. A man stood in his place, the same man that ran into Zelda's prison chambers. The same man that faced down Ganondorf in cold blood. The same man with cold sapphire eyes and cold intent. A man who was absolutely heartbroken. Link the farmhand died standing in the sand with the shattered Mirror of Twilight at his feet. Standing there in place of Link the farmhand stood Link the hero. A fierce swordsman who's journey had come to an abrupt, bitter end.

Zelda knew what Midna had done was probably for the best, but Zelda often wondered who it was best for. Because it certainly was not the best for Link. After the events of the Twilight Invasion had come to an abrupt halt and the Mirror of Twilight destroyed by the true ruler of the Twilight Realm, Link changed. His heart of gold had a hole. The dam was completely gone. Zelda heard rumors from the guards about Link. Rumors of a man who stole girls' hearts with his alluring smile, golden hair and chilling eyes. Zelda reopened her eyes and thought, 'Midna, if you could see what he would turn into, would you still have broken that mirror?'

* * *

'He's at it again,' Telma thought. Her eyes looked beyond the bar counter, her hands hesitating a moment before resuming wiping down the counter. There he was, leaning over a young girl sitting at a table who was falling for his enchanting smile and eyes. Link was still the womanizer, even when smashed. His tan cheeks were slightly tinted, giving him a flushed look. Telma had seen this happen a lot recently. Every night, a new girl. A new, innocent creature to fall prey to the beast. Link takes her hand, having completely romanced the girl before he even touches her. She accepts like she's being swept off her feet by a glorious knight. Telma was not fooled. She could see the hollowness in Link's eyes that no one else could perceive. Telma watches Link leave with the young girl at his side with a disapproving frown. She never thought that the same man who flushed at a wink from her, who volunteered to protect her caravan that housed an injured zora, could turn into what he did. A total womanizer. It was obvious to Telma that Link was hurting beyond repair. Telma had wanted to bring it up to Link, but she knows he's beyond words.

Telma looks to the door when she sees it open again, seeing Rusl walk in. He walks to the counter in his traveling raiment, looking sullen. "I just saw Link walk by, laughing with another young girl."

"I still find it hard to believe who Link is now," Telma sighs, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "To think he would toy with young girls' hearts."

"He's hurting, Telma. He has been for a while now. Link has probably put more into saving Hyrule than any of us combined. I know it happened during that time, when he was running about to save this land. Something was taken from him, or... Something happened... I wish I knew. Boy's like a son to me and now he's completely aloof to my existence... Though I don't think he means to be," he looks up at Telma with solemnity. "I just wish I could help."

"Believe me, I do too. But there's so little we can do. If that's who Link is now... We just have to accept that people change... Sometimes for good," she says as she closes her eyes in resignation.

* * *

After a long night of passion that made Link forget his troubles just for a moment, he stood in the Castle Town's marketplace, right in front of the fountain. He only had his white shirt on and his white slacks, the green cap on his head and his tunic draped over his shoulder. One hand rested on his hip, the other hanging idly. His eyes were somewhat focused on someone standing before him, but he didn't particularly care. He felt annoyed that the person was shouting at him. It was too early in the morning and Link had too much of a hangover.

"You...! I'll kill you for taking her from me!" A man stood opposite Link, holding rather clumsily a short sword.

Link smirked, laughing a little. This man was in no way threatening. "What was her name again? Iris? If you're looking for her, she's back at the hotel where I last left her. By the way... Did you know how wild she can be if you tease her -"

Link thought he was quite rudely cut off when the man's eyes widened with pure rage and charged with a battle cry at Link. Link wanted to agg him on more. Enrage him further. Link wanted the man to know that the golden-haired man was a far better lover. Sighing in annoyance, he raised his hand from his hip. In one movement, Link sidestepped the man's sword thrust as his gauntleted hand gripped the back of the man's neck. "Tell your wife she knows where to find me. I like a girl like that, she took it raw with no complaints," Link belittled the man, armed with the knowledge from the girl herself that he satisfied her more in a single night than her husband had in three years. With his hand still on the man's stiff throat, Link fiercely tossed the man forward with a jerk of his arm and swept the man's feet out from under him, watching him fall to the ground face first.

Seeing that made Link feel a little better, smirking as he continued to walk through Castle Town. In such a good mood from how the incident ended, able to hear a little sobbing as he walked, Link hummed to himself as he felt the eyes of the small crowd who watched the scene on his back. Link was in such a good state of mind, he thought about paying another visit to an older, more mature woman whom was also taken. Normally Link would not ever see a girl twice, but today was a special occasion. He knew her husband was gone at this time of day and with the right line of words, she would crumble in his arms again. With that goal in mind, Link couldn't help but laugh a little at how good the day was turning out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Amends

Chapter 2

If Link were to be honest, it barely took any effort. All it really took was a knock at the door, timid glances and whispers of sweet nothings. After, Link made sure to waste absolutely no time. Already she was in his arms, her slender hands clinging tightly to his tunic in want and need. A rough, gauntleted hand slid down her curvacious body, feeling her up once more. She wasn't particularly young, she was attractive in Link's eyes. She didn't wear makeup, though that didn't dampen her any. She barely had any lines on her face, her dark straight hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were almost black, a light bronze at one time. She still retained her youthful voluptuous frame and silk-smooth skin, her lips even softer. Her full name was Evelyn, Link called her Eve. He ran his tongue over her lips, almost begging entrance that was well received, Eve's lips parting. His tongue reached into her mouth, meeting her's. Eve wasn't as submissive as some of the younger girls, which Link enjoyed as he felt her hands slowly begin to explore on their own. He felt the tips of her fingers drag down his body through the cloth of his tunic, eventually reaching his tunic bottoms and paying attention to a growing tent.

Link's eagerness reverberated inside Eve's mouth, a breathy moan escaping his lips. His hand tensed on her firm rear, kneading and massaging her plush derriere. He felt her breath hitch against him in return, causing him to grin.

"I didn't think you'd see me ever again, since you just up and left... I've been so lonely, please, I can't wait much longer,"

Eve voiced her plea to Link, parting their lips for just a moment before she attacked him again.

"I'm sorry, Eve. You've been in my thoughts, too."

His fingers began to slide along her curved body to pull off her clothing.

She didn't deny him, instead her hands roaming along his body to undress him as well. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and her eyes reflected heat. While she stared up at him, she couldn't read his soft facial expression. His eyes were a deep cerulean, on her's. His smile wasn't anything but enchanting. Link's hands were smooth but were quick to undress her, her hands mirroring his movements until they were both bare. Taking the initiative, Link lead her to the bed.

* * *

Once more, business was done. Link did not stay, leaving once he had his tunic back on. The only excuse he had was that her husband would be returning home soon. His hands were fiddling with his belt buckle, tightening the belt that held the Master Sword and his hylian shield in place. She was just a woman who got lucky with a second visit. In his mind, he had already vowed to never return to her again. He had his fill, he was done with her permanently. _'Exactly like what she did, throwing me away',_ the thought appeared in his mind. Link paused, then brushed the thought away by running his hands through his blonde hair to smooth it out before placing the cap back on his head.

Link's thoughts were interrupted by an ear-shattering yell from an eccentric man he knew too well. Link's swiveled around on his heel to meet the eccentric man, already having a letter shoved in his face.

"Top priority mail for you, Mr. Link!"

The mailman sounded very serious in his duties presented a lavender envelope with the royal seal stamped on it.

However, with those wide circular eyes and defined chin, Link could never take him seriously. Link blinked at the odd envelope, taking it gingerly as he stared down at it. _'Loving the sense of style, Zelda," _he sardonically thought as he opened the letter with a small smirk. Looking up to thank the mailman, Link noted he was already too late as the eccentric man was trotting off to fulfill his world-shattering mail duties. "It's comforting someone else prides himself in their job," Link murmured aloud.

However, before Link could enjoy the contents of the letter, his ear twitched. The sound of stone sliding against stone. Then a shatter. To his right, he noticed the shingle belonging to a nearby rooftop shattered apart. Quickly, his eyes darted upward to the rooftop where the shingle belonged, seeing the empty spot where the shingle used to be.

"_Some people just aren't good at handiwork,"_ Link thought for a moment before looking down at the letter again.

_Dear Link,_

Link paused. That was unusual. "Not too formal today, are we?" He murmured. At least the memo for Zelda to simply call him Link got through to her. He couldn't really say he preferred 'hero' over Link. Stopping his thoughts again, he continued reading.

_Dear Link_

_I have to ask you to report to my quarters immediately._

_I've picked out these new lavender curtains that match the carpet and it is simply stunning._

_'Okay, maybe not.'_ Link chuckled to himself, imagining the last sentence of the letter. _'Zelda... Hmm, I think the last time I've had a chat with her was at the Castle after returning from the Arbiter's Grounds. Right after...'_ Link paused his thoughts before they continued again. Suddenly, he felt a little dizzy, stumbling over to the building he was next to. Placing his gauntleted hand on the brick, he adjusted himself. Link rested for a moment, chills running up his spine. Pulling himself from the wall, he decided to make a quick stop on the way.

* * *

Zelda closed the book she was currently intrigued in and set it on a nearby end table, standing and quickly patting herself down.

"The door is unlocked," she called out politely.

Answering her call, a guard clad in full steel armor shuffled into the room with slack shoulders, obviously moving around in a mopish manner.

"My lady, Link has answered your summons..."

Zelda tilted her head to the guards exasperation, but didn't pay much mind to it before she nodded.

"Please let him in."

The guard visibly sighed, obviously not okay with allowing Link to enter. Standing aside, he allowed the stumbling hero entrance. He wandered into the room with his hand on the door for support, an opaque emerald bottle clasped in his hand. Not asking, he took a seat near the door and folded his legs.

The guard immediately left, closing the door.

Zelda understood why, now. He was, for lack of better words...

"You're hammered, Link."

"Just a little tipsy, is all. I decided to unload for a little bit while seeing an old friend."

Zelda studied him. His tan cheeks were tinted with rose, signifying his intoxication. His hat was slanted, his sandy bangs curtaining around his face.

Link took in the elegant lavender furnishings slowly, realizing that the joke he made to himself earlier was actually a reality. He felt a little oppressed by how lavender the room was.

She bit the inside of her cheek. That look was in his eyes. Though she noticed he got a little better at hiding it, she was a master of reading expressions. That was simply a part of politics.

"You thought of Midna recently, haven't you?" She asked quite bluntly.

His eyes darted to meet hers.

"No, I haven't thought of her in a long while. Why have you called?" He raised the bottle and drank after cutting to the chase. Already he felt himself in a sour mood.

Zelda stared at him, but looked away. She was not going to press that point if it was so bad that he would lie to her, of all people. If he wasn't going to open himself up to her, he wasn't going to open himself up to anybody. It was time to move on to business, she supposed.

"I've called you here to ask you a plea for help. I'm sure you're aware of the Bridge of Eldin. I'd got a report of unknown activity in the area. It began with a caravan going missing along with its escorts. Then the next caravan with a bigger escort went missing. After a plea from the person sending the caravans, we sent a patrol. Then the patrol went missing. There's obviously some activity going on and I want you to investigate, if you'd be so kind."

Link kept his eyes on hers when she began discussing business. Although his drunken state of mind, he took in the information clearly and already proposed a suspect.

"Most likely it's a rogue band of bokoblins. Bokoblins are as stupid as the dirt on my boot, but ferocious in groups. It will be no wonder that the caravans never saw the light of day again, along with your patrol. Forgive me for being pessimistic, but I believe they're already dead." Link revealed his deduction.

Zelda kept up with the information Link released, surprised that he was articulate when he was that drunk. She realized that even when Link was of drunk mind he was still a capable man. "I assume you'll look into it?"

Link rose the bottle to his lips, about to take a drink when only a drop met his tongue. Removing the bottle from his lips, he sighed softly. "Yeah. I'll do it. The horse ride there will sober me up some, anyway. If I am not back by noon tomorrow, assume the worst."

Link stood up and bowed clumsily to Zelda, who nodded. "Don't allow me time to assume the worst, Link. Return safely."

* * *

Link hopped off Epona, having rode all day to the Bridge of Eldin. Normally a long horse ride like that would tire anyone out, but Link was still used to adventuring. The horse ride instead relaxed him and allowed him to sober up, his mind cleared and collected. His body was still as honed as it was during his journey. Link had retained much of his skill. The sun was nearing the horizon in the sky, the cerulean blue skies beginning to fade into a light amber. It was near that time of day, the Hour of Twilight. A time of day that always put Link into a calm no matter where he was. It was the time of day where everything would begin to quiet down and prepare for nightfall. The breeze always felt the cooler during this hour, always welcomed after a hot day like today. Link took off his cap, allowing himself to feel the cool air before placing the cap back on and beginning his investigative duties.

Link examined the area before the bridge. All was quiet and calm. The bridge had changed a little, reconstruction having repaired the broken stonework and a railing like the bridge that stood over Hylia Lake had. Slowly he would walk passed the bridge entrance and onto it. Link was his own bait, trying to lure out the culprit. His eyes slid from side to side, examining every inch of his surroundings as already he was on the center of the bridge. Time seemed to slow down to Link, the blonde focusing his senses.

A bird flew by, heading down into the gorge. Not any bird, but a crow. Following it, Link walked over to the edge of the bridge. Placing his hand on the railing, he gave a passing glance down below and beheld a smashed caravan that was most likely destroyed when it hammered into the ground. One mystery was solved. Two more remained. Where was the second caravan? Where was the patrol?

Link heard an all-too familiar screech, his hand reaching for his bow. Gripping it tightly and already having an arrow notched, his eyes looked on either sides of the bridge. Bokoblins had climbed up the gorge and surrounded him on either side of the bridge entrances. Six on each side. They raised their clubs and grotesque swords, ready for a fight.

It all happened alarmingly fast. The bokoblins began to charge, shrieking battle cries and holding up their crude swords and clubs. Link made an unimpressed click against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, before grabbing his bow and already having arrows notched. "An ambush, it appears. Too bad for these guys I've done this song and dance too many times before."

Link faced northward, letting three arrows fly with haste. The three arrows hit their quarry with expert marksmanship, the bokoblins dead before they hit the stone.

His bow was put away and his sword and shield drawn in lightning fast motions, Link whirling around southward to meet bokoblins staring him straight in the face. Parrying their attacks with his shield, he was careful to step back to keep his stance. His eyes perceived openings, his fast reactions allowing him to cleave his way into the bokoblins. Already the Master Sword was stained with bokoblin blood, having made two bokoblins fall dead.

If there was one thing Link could always count on, it was the Master Sword. A weapon that became so familiar to Link, it was like a second appendage. A sword that fit his hand perfectly and was balanced perfectly. It felt like the sword was made just for Link. A companion that would never leave him.

Link turned his head to look behind him, the three bokoblins that he didn't kill with arrows already surrounding him with the four remaining in front of him. Link exhaled sharply, but he wasn't out of tricks just yet. Crouching down low, he closed his eyes and focused. He heard his own heartbeat steady in his ears as he calmed and collected himself. He opened his eyes, beholding a bokoblin about to land a hit. But Link was faster.

His feet moved, his body beginning rotation. His sword swung mightily around him in a full circle, a large release of orange energy following his blade and finishing off the rest of the bokoblins, sending them over the edge. Link held his sword in front of him, donning his shield to his back and grabbing a cloth from his tunic, wiping off the blood from his sword.

A deep exhale left Link's lungs. The problem had been dealt with, for now in the least. It would be best to assume the second caravan was destroyed like the first and the patrol most likely dead. It was a depressing hypothesis, but the most realistic one. Bokoblins do not take prisoners.

Link didn't sheath his sword. Behind him, he heard a sound whiz through the air and the clatter of boots meeting stone. He whirled around, dropping the blood-stained cloth and pointing the edge of the Master Sword where he heard the sound. There, he saw something that was not a bokoblin and surprised him a little.

A man stood, equal height to Link. He was garbed so that a single part of his body could not be seen. He wore a long black robe, closed by a black sash around his waist. The hood was pulled up over his head, but Link had his eyes on his mask. He wore a bird-like black leather mask with an elongated beak that extended about a foot that slowly curved downward. The mask was black with red lenses that seemed to shimmer when the setting sun hit them. The lower half of his face was uncovered, his mouth a thin line. He did not speak, only staring at Link.

Link lowered his sword, about to say something when the man threw his arm out to his side, his gloved hand opening and allowing a long dagger to slide into his grasp. The man crouched and held the dagger close to his body, rushing at Link at a high speed.

Barely given time to react, Link managed. He held out his sword horizontally, the flat side aimed at the robed man who stabbed out. Link blocked the dagger with the flat side of the Master Sword, struggling against the man's strength. "Hey! What are you doing?" Link asked through gritted teeth.

The man did not bother a response. He simply withdrew a few paces and attacked again. Link was ready this time. With the extended reach of the Master Sword and the combined defense offered by the Hylian Shield, Link had the advantage. He kept his eyes on the blade the man was attacking him with, blocking each blow with his shield. The man would use his agility to escape the hits of the Master Sword, either by ducking or leaping backwards.

On the bridge, agility did not have its uses. Link kept pressuring the man, attacking with his sword and forcing the robed man to lose his ground. The man's mouth was no longer a thin line, but a strained frown. Link had him on edge.

Link donned the hylian shield to his back and sheathed his Master Sword, having plotted out a plan of attack to quickly end the match. The hero had the masked man figured out. The robed man focused on his agility and speed to outmaneuver his opponents, but Link had dealt with people like that before on his journey. The bridge they were on gave the man no advantage. Reaching into a traveler's pouch that was hooked to his belt, Link pulled out a bomb after another and threw them at the man after igniting them. The man saw the bombs roll behind him and realized he could step back no further. This would pressure him to attack, Link suspected.

The man rushed at Link like the hero predicted, flipping the dagger to a reverse grip. The man had thought he could catch Link off guard since his sword was currently sheathed, but Link had even more tricks.

His hand flew to the hilt of the Master Sword in a practiced motion. His hand gripped the blade tight, unsheathing it for a Mortal Draw. This move was risky, since Link focused everything on offense. But if Link could be an instant faster, he would win this match. Link was confident, already executing the technique.

The piercing sound of the bombs exploding signified the end of the match that happened at the same time, Link and the masked man trading blows at that instant. Link's analytical thinking and calculative mind had gained him the upper hand and allowed him to be the victor, but not in the way he had hoped.

The man saw Link's attack coming and managed to block it, at the expense of his dagger being cut cleanly in half. The man leapt back where the bombs used to be, dropping the hilt of the broken blade. Reaching into the robe, he pulled out a small black ball and threw it on the ground. The instant it made contact, black smoke puffed out and shielded his body. Link stared hard at the smoke, trying to find signs of movement. But he found none. A wind picked up, blowing the black smoke over the edge of the bridge to reveal the man was long gone. Able to finally relax, Link sheathed the Master Sword once more. _'Just who the hell was that? An assassin? And what was with that odd mask? I don't think I've ever seen one like it..'_

Link had too many questions and too little answers. His brow was furrowed in thought, his eyes sharp and analytical. He walked over to the broken dagger, crouching down and picking it up by the hilt. He examined the blade. Assassins always left behind a memento, a signature almost. A claim of the kill. Link had found it.

He dropped the dagger in shock and disbelief. For on the dagger's hilt was the symbol of Hyrule's Royal Family.

Confusion swept over him. A hand shakily rose up to his face and over his mouth. He felt almost sick. _'W-What is this!? It can't be true... Zelda would not... She wouldn't betray me..'_

Link felt something tug at him. Almost like a tug on his arm. His legs felt a little wobbly. Staggering, Link fell to the railing of the bridge, holding onto it to keep standing. He had to think. That's all the blonde hero needed. Time to think.

But he looked at his hand, his vision blurring. Another tug. His hand began to disperse in black particles, heading upward. Link's eyes turned skyward. And there, he saw an activated cyan Twilight Portal that swallowed him whole.


End file.
